


Maybe

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Summary: *九系06 sp衍生*过去捏造
Relationships: Inohara Yoshihiko/Nagano Hiroshi
Kudos: 2





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> *九系06 sp衍生  
> *过去捏造

0

浅轮直树在真锅明久过世的第三个月，在桌上发现了那个人用刀刻下的「谢谢你」。那人临终前刻下的字迹仍旧一如往常的清秀端庄，笔画从容得像是在大学时参加一场司法考试，将死之人的惊惶、恐惧和不安统统无迹可寻。

他想他应该有些感慨，但他站在那儿对着那行字很久，发现自己没有任何感想。也许他应该去揣测那人道谢的对象，猜测那人刻下这句话时的心情，感知当时房间里的温度和湿度。他从最后一步做起，还没开始，就觉得自己这做法简直是悲惨和愚蠢的结合体。

他能做什么？对于新人刑警浅轮直树，「真锅明久」这个名字的分量还不够在档案里留下一页纸。要回忆与对方的相处同样不是难事。从真锅明久宴会上的一声「浅轮くん？」开始，到他陪着一条由纪站在尸体旁边结束，左推右算也凑不足二十四小时。死人的面容和耳鼻中的防腐棉里看不出多余内容，女人的哭声离他大概一光年那么远。替对方重新盖上白布的那一刻他隐约听见有脚步声朝他而来。那是他自己，正午时分推开公寓大门，走向永久缄默的真锅明久。那是他第一次离对方那么近，近得可以毫无障碍地触摸他的脸颊，描摹他的轮廓，看清他的睫毛和翘起的鼻尖。他俯下身，看他的脸，看他苍白的唇，看沿下巴流下的一道血痕，同时想到窒息的痛苦和对方安静的面容。死亡怎么能这么安详？仿佛只要同往常一样喊他一声，那个温柔笑着的真锅明久又会慢慢地醒过来，睡眼惺忪地和他打招呼，早上好啊，浅轮くん。

1

「——那也是很自然的吧？只有你一个人一直像笨蛋一样地跟在他后面喊着『前辈』、『前辈』，还说什么『我绝对要证明前辈是无辜的』，所以他想要道谢也没什么奇怪的。」

青柳靖晃了晃手中的酒杯，已经有了醉意。

深夜的居酒屋里漂浮着低低的絮语声，零星几人低头在翻手机。浅轮直树盯着液体表面跳动的亮光。

「前辈的那句话对谁说都可以，只是不可能对我说吧。」他说。

说到底，他根本没什么值得对方道谢的。尽管一直说「我信任你」「因为是前辈所以不能撒手不管」的人是他，然而他给予对方的那点摇摆不定的信赖只是把真锅明久更快、更彻底地拖进坟墓。他背对着真锅明久念出那些罪名的时候，对方的惊慌失措和难以置信都是真实的。他应该相信的，而他却在那时迟疑了。也许真锅明久在那时就知道了。知道自己的结局，知道浅轮直树游离不定的心意，知道一条由纪抱住他哭泣的缘由。他甚至清楚自己会被他最珍视的人送上绞刑架，也知道浅轮直树不会是他的那根救命稻草。真锅明久提出那个请求的时候看着他，第一次喊了他的名字，眼神湿润， 声音沙哑。  
他的心脏忽然剧烈地疼痛起来。

真锅明久全身浸在深河里，柔软的头发像海草漂浮。他在岸上看着对方挣扎，呛水，窒息，很快沉没了。

2

大约凌晨两点钟，他掏出手机叫了代驾，抓起椅背上的大衣出门。冬夜的风冷得像把刀，对准衣物和身体之间的空隙切下去。居酒屋前暖黄色的灯光营造出一种温暖的错觉，在脚下把他的影子拖得细长。

等车的空隙里他不合时宜地想到了与此类似的另一个夜晚。他在熄灯前从宿舍溜出来，打算到学校附近的咖啡厅刷夜。天太冷，一路上他的上下牙直打战。到了咖啡厅门口，他发现真锅明久坐在门前的长椅上，脖子上缠着一条素色的围巾，灯光下的脸几乎白到反光。那个人双手捧着那杯热咖啡，专心地观察从盖子边缘冒出来的白色水汽。

「前辈？」

真锅明久把专注于白气的视线分给他一半，眼睛眯起来，黑色的瞳仁流光溢彩，「晚上好，浅轮くん。」  
「啊、啊，」他挠挠头，「晚上好，前辈。」

「怎么了？」

「没什么……」他傻乎乎地笑，「没想到前辈也会大半夜跑出来，稍微有点惊讶。」

真锅明久眨眨眼，揭开咖啡杯盖，浅啜一口，又合上了。他把大衣裹紧了一点，回过头来还是柔和的笑，「真冷啊。」

他一时有些恍惚，似乎对方不是在说「好冷」，而是「今晚月色真好啊」。

3

似乎每个人的学生时代都会有这样一个人。成绩优异，聪明可靠，又生得一副好皮相，走到哪里都是引人瞩目的发光体，耀眼得别人哪怕只是站在他身旁，都能觉察到自己的黯淡无光。要喜欢上这种人，本来就是一件太容易的事。要是性情锋芒毕露，嚣张跋扈得令人火大也就罢了，偏偏真锅明久还是个对谁都温柔过头的老好人。他脸上温和柔软的笑意三百六十五天从不缺席，悄无声息地拉近旁人与他的距离。久而久之，便使人生出能够把那种温柔握在掌心的错觉。于是无数飞蛾纷纷趋光而去，浅轮直树也没能免俗。

少年时期的好感好像总有几分含而不露，纵然是直率如浅轮直树，也没有直接冲到真锅明久面前，大声说「我喜欢你所以请和我交往」。唯一一回当面说「喜欢你」时，真锅明久正趴在桌上和论文奋战。他面前摊着一本书，托着下巴，瞧着真锅明久发呆。长他两岁的真锅额发一颤一颤，眼睛被电脑屏幕映得亮亮的。他看着，竟觉得这个情态异常可爱。真锅明久打着字，用余光抛过来一个探询的眼神。

「觉得前辈真可爱啊，」他说，还托着下巴，声音被搅得糊糊的，「……我很喜欢。」

讲出那三个字的瞬间他的心跳像漏了一拍，仿佛他的身体都不相信他就那样把话说出了口。

时至今日最后那半句话他记不清具体，「喜欢」前面还有些什么也尽数忘却，但真锅明久大抵是听清了却没当真，那人眨眼微笑，对他说，「我也喜欢你呀。」

他怔怔地，不知道要看对方温柔的脸，还是看对方领口漏出来的嶙峋锁骨。

真锅明久周围爱他的人太多，有人爱他早已不是新鲜事。比起一些人猛烈到让真锅明久这样的人也觉得头疼的攻势，他的表现大概连喜欢的边都没沾上。他感到沮丧，又为能够一如既往地走在真锅明久身旁而窃喜。和对方同出同入的次数多了，逐渐有女孩要他帮忙转交情书。那些情书被塞到他手里，粉红色的信封，甜蜜的字句，掂起来只有那么轻。他一边把女孩们的请求一一拒绝，一边想，有什么了不起？

我也喜欢他啊。

4

几天前他去见了一条由纪。

他抓着领带站在牢房前，皱着眉头憋合适的开场白。结果是一条由纪先对他打了招呼，「好久不见，浅轮さん。」

他的身体很明显地僵硬了一下，迟了一秒的「好久不见」因为他脸上不自然的表情变得有些尴尬。

一条由纪隔着铁栏温和地笑了笑。她剪短了头发，气色比起上一次见到她时好了不少，只是瘦了些。两颊凹下去，衬得她那双眼睛愈发大了。她的笑容不及初见时甜美，但多了些说不清的东西。

那东西给浅轮直树的感觉并不坏。

5

「明久常和我提起你。」她说。

「是吗。」浅轮直树把左腿放下来，换了右腿，低头假装整理领带，但动作紧绷得像下一秒就要跳起来，「都……说些什么呢？」

「明久从前不讲你的名字。他经常说，『大学时在足球部里，有个很优秀的后辈』。」

「哪儿呀。」浅轮直树忍不住笑出来，身体放松下来，「我以前老把球送进自家的球门里。」

于是一条由纪也笑了。她讲到真锅明久时就像重新活过来了一样，眼底都会放出奇异的光芒。

「不过，」一条由纪止住笑声，「几个月前第一次见到你，得知你就是那个后辈的时候，我就觉得，确实是非常优秀的人啊。」

他听过类似的评论，但听闻这评价出自真锅明久，却让他感到心虚起来，仿佛受了不应得的恩惠，手脚都没有合适的地方安置。

「真正优秀的是前辈吧……」他垂下眼睑，「我很久以前就在想，要是我也能成为像前辈那样的人就好了。」

「是这样吗。」意味不明的一句应答。

「前辈是个细致又温柔的人。虽然很多人都这么说，我再这样讲毫无新意又啰嗦，可我找不出别的形容词……前辈就是那样好的人。社团里的大家有什么问题，前辈总是二话不说就来帮忙了。对谁都很好脾气，没人见过前辈发火的样子。他很爱笑，虽然被很多人说『真锅さん再笑眼尾纹就要和杂草一样密集啦』，但他笑起来非常好看。大家都很喜欢这样的前辈，那时候都说『能嫁给真锅さん的人简直是被幸运之神眷顾了』。」

一条由纪放在膝上的手微微动了一下。

——她左手的中指上已经空了。

6

浅轮直树刚入学时真锅明久已经大二，他读大二的时候真锅明久已经通过了司法考试，因此真正同校的时间还不到两年。当年的司法考试通过率只堪堪过了百分之一，但「真锅明久通过了考试」这件事没让任何人觉得意外。十一月底，真锅明久告诉他自己大概四月初就要离开学校去司法研修所，他蓦地一惊。原本是很自然、很平常，他心知肚明的事情，听在耳中却像一声落雷。

「浅轮くん？」真锅明久喊他，「怎么了，脸色不太好啊。」

「我……」他张了张嘴，像忽然哑了。他盯着真锅明久，嘴巴发苦，眼睛发酸。他有很多话想问，但无论哪一句都不合适。真锅明久很耐心地站着，面上的神色在问「你还好吗？」。他瞪着眼睛保持沉默，直到鼻尖传来细微的瘙痒。

他捂住鼻子后退一步，看清了。那是夏季常见的飞虫，在秋风里苟延残喘，忽高忽低地振翅，速度极慢，仿佛伸出手就能轻易握住。

于是浅轮直树迅速地伸手，合拢了手指，停了一会儿，才慢慢地打开了掌心。

那里一无所有。

真锅明久呼出一口气，又气又笑地敲了一下他的脑袋，「没事就好，真是——怎么可能抓得住啊，笨蛋。」

当然是抓不住的。

他盯着自己的手掌，不明白那种怅然若失的感觉从何而来。听到真锅明久软软地骂了他一句笨蛋，他也觉得自己可笑，就笑起来。

7

的士的车载电台在放一首老歌。

浅轮直树把头靠在椅背上，大睁着眼睛，感觉不到哪怕一丝困意。唱到「But if you wanna cry，Cry on my shoulder」，他的颈侧忽然一阵麻痒。他动了动肩膀，把紧贴脖颈的围巾稍稍扯开一点。

黑暗里，某人柔软的发又从他的肩膀上拂过。

他一下子感到有些气闷，胸腔里像被填满了棉花，噎得难受。

8

印象里，真锅明久从来不喝酒。明明是他的庆功宴，结果人都喝倒了一半，本人却滴酒未沾，笑眯眯地看着一群后辈胡闹，尖叫着把奶油蛋糕摔得乱七八糟。

浅轮直树也被糊了一脸的奶油，眯眯眼都睁不开，手忙脚乱地找面巾纸。撞上桌子的前一秒被人拉住了，然后手中被塞进了一条手帕。他说着「感激不尽」，擦掉上半张脸的奶油后得以睁开眼睛。

真锅明久站在他跟前。

「前辈？」浅轮直树把那条被糟蹋得差不多的手帕放到眼前，果然在边角处发现了对方的姓氏，「我——」

「嘘。」

真锅明久发出一声气音，过去把他黏成一绺一绺的头毛理顺，手指蹭过他额头的时候浅轮直树忍不住抖了一下。一时怀疑起暖气是否依旧在良好运作。

怎么这么凉？

「好了。」真锅明久抽了张纸清理手指，「看不到就要喊别人帮忙，要是撞上桌角了怎么办？」他的语气带点责备，却不严厉，像在责怪不听话的小孩子。

「……我知道了。」他应道，口气居然也像乖乖认错的小孩子。接着他一拍脑袋，「啊，等等——」他抓起桌面上的酒瓶，倒了两杯酒，把其中一杯递向真锅明久，「前辈，恭喜。」

可能是他神情里的期许太明亮，晃动了对方的心神。那个人最多犹豫了一秒钟，就把酒杯接了过去，「谢谢。」

他们碰杯。真锅明久皱眉喝掉了半杯酒，转身走开的时候调侃他，「眼睛变大了哟，浅轮くん。」

浅轮直树故意用手去撑开眼皮，以换来对方几声大笑。

之后的庆功宴上就不见了真锅明久的身影。到众人陆陆续续地离开，浅轮直树才在包厢的角落找到他，蜷缩成一团，像困倦的小动物，安静地在沙发上睡着了。他试探着喊了对方几声，回复他的只是平稳的呼吸声。

「真锅さん喝了酒以后就昏昏沉沉的，说要坐一会儿，结果就那样睡着了。」与真锅同系的一个学姐告诉他。

所有人退场后，他把暖气调高两度，脱下外衣给对方盖上，然后在对面坐下来。

浅轮直树发出一声沉闷的叹息。

「不能喝酒就早些告诉我啊……」他喃喃。既然回绝过那么多人了，又是为什么要接他递来的酒杯呢？如果你不喜欢我……

他蹲下来，把脸埋进手掌，感觉自己身处海水之中，快要被这种温吞的浪潮淹没了。

9

真锅明久去了司法研修所以后，他开始给对方写信。第一封信在对方离开的第二个月写完，信末的署名处他犹豫许久，画上了(´ε｀)。信开头的第一句是「敬启」，最后一句是「请多保重」，三页信纸里的每句话都平淡无奇，浅轮直树却觉得每张纸都被填满了我爱你。

他填上真锅明久老家的地址，把信封投进了邮筒。

不久后他写了第二封。之后是不间断的第三封、第四封，到他记不清寄出的信件数，真锅明久也没有寄来一封回信，好像自己不知什么时候，就被一道透明的屏障挡在了他的生活以外。

被一贯温和的人拒绝一次，一般人就会想着「我是不是被讨厌了」，而真锅明久的静默维持得太久，让他疑心自己感觉到对方的额外的温柔是不是只是因为他入戏太深，凭空产生了幻觉。像《暗箱》里的玛戈，在拍摄现场时想象自己的表演精彩绝伦，足以打动任何人，到台下时才发觉自己的蹩脚可笑。

后来他又想，真锅明久那种性格的人，不管是多么讨厌的人，接连收到来自同一个人的那么多封信，也会礼貌地回信说「很感谢你，但请不要再寄信来了」。

他锲而不舍，写了又寄，寄了再写，等了三年，没等到这样一封信。他猜测那些信或许一封也没有寄到真锅明久手里。真锅明久和他的距离有千山万壑，没有能够传达自己声音的介质。

到二十五岁那年，他不再写了。

那几年他写了许多，每封信至少三页纸，摞起来兴许能到肩膀处。轻飘飘的纸数量一多，有了十足的分量，同男人脸颊上柔软的绒毛和淡粉色的嘴唇一起，沉甸甸地压在他心口很多年。

从真锅明久离开后，他记忆里的时间静止了。

某个夜晚，他对着宴会的人流中喊了一声「前辈」。穿着紫色衬衫的真锅明久转过身来，像从前许多次，惊诧地微微缩小了瞳孔，然后笑着念出了他的名字。

好看的侧脸，浅色的嘴唇。

于是时间移动了。

10

「明久很喜欢你。」一条由纪说。

他飘忽的神智被这一句话一下子抓回来。

「喜欢」本身可以有千百种意思。可能是表达着一次真的爱情,可能是出于狂热的一声尖叫，也可能是一句无心的玩笑。「我喜欢你」「他喜欢你」讲的也不一定就是爱情。他一向清楚这一点，但当这个词前面加上「真锅明久」，后面跟上「浅轮直树」，却总能引出他心里那点晦暗不明的期待、念想和一堆无用的热情。

他还想接着问下去，但一条由纪接着说，「你也喜欢他。」

浅轮直树的眼神凝固在她放在膝盖的手上。

「不，不要反驳。」一条由纪轻声，「你的眼睛骗不了我。」

她把手抬起来，从指缝里看他。男人黑色的瞳仁像明亮的星子，她无需费力，便可从中找出挚爱的影子。

「见到你的那天，明久很高兴。说实话，我快要忘记他上一次那么开心是什么时候了。作为他的未婚妻，不得不说，有些嫉妒。」开头她的语气还带着颤音，但很快就像海水退潮那样平缓下去了。  
「……那段时间明久一直很痛苦，但他非常擅长隐藏这些，消极情绪从不显山露水，叫人看不出一点问题来。很遗憾，我知道我帮不了他。」

她停了停，平复呼吸，好让自己能够继续说下去。

「但那天晚上遇到你以后，他的神情都变得明亮起来。有一瞬间我觉得那样很好——你不会想到他有多久没真心实意地笑过了。

「那个晚上他讲了许多关于你的事。说你和他下棋，一起去图书馆，去咖啡厅……说到他要离校的时候他忽然沉默了。故事结束了。到他以为我睡着了的时候，才用轻得谁都听不清的声音说，『直树已经变成了那么优秀的人啊……那么我……』  
「『时至今日，他还想成为我吗？』」

11

浅轮直树站在门前，听见真锅明久奶奶的拐杖敲击地面的响声逐渐近前来。

第一次，他按着便签上真锅明久写下的地址寻到这栋民宅时，敲开大门的姿态宛如受刑。他向这个地址投递那么多信件，多到这个地址成为他心脏的一块，但真正踏上这片土地，他仍然无法像故地重游般顺畅呼吸。过分悲恸的老人话都讲得断断续续，听到他说「我是真锅さん的学弟」时彻底泣不成声。他扶着老人的肩膀，一阵难言的悲怆撞击他的五脏六腑。

「我们是共犯。」一条由纪的声音如同诅咒，如同傍晚教堂的钟声，昭告他的罪孽不得赦免，「所以我们都得活着。」

然后他和老人同时听到水烧开的声音。

「我去泡茶。」他说。

他来了许多次，老人已和他很熟识，只点点头，不再起身。她抚摸怀中躺卧的金毛——这条狗的年龄同她相近，睡眠的时间总比清醒长。这点也像她。

浅轮直树端着两杯热茶回来。老人把自己的那杯捧在手里。

「你和明久那孩子很像。」老人望着他的方向，「他生前也是这么温柔懂事的好孩子。」

「他是。」浅轮直树下意识答道。

「那孩子性格温柔，和谁都相处得来。但我却觉得那不是好事。」老人说，「那么多人包围他，却从没有人走到他心里。明久读高中时，每晚我都坐在门前，看着他的影子跟着他一起从那个路口过来。」

浅轮直树想起某个夏季的傍晚，大雨倾盆而下，他披着外套朝宿舍楼狂奔，恰好瞥见真锅明久撑着黑伞，独自站在雨幕里。雨水顺着伞沿流下来，在路灯光下像发光的泪滴。

不知为何，他没停下来，只是不断回头，看着磅礴大雨中那个孤独的影子离他越来越远。

春风过了季节，他一个人聚成一个寒冬。

「他习惯散播自己的善意，并用那些善意把自己裹住，旁人摸到那身外衣，就以为那是他的全部内核。」

老人拉家常一样平常的话，不痛不痒，到了浅轮直树这里，字字句句，统统是伤人的刀。

他不可抑制地回忆起久别后真锅明久邀他出来吃饭的那一回，真锅明久撕开糖包包装的时候对他说好久不见你还好吗，眼底藏不住的柔光和唇角甜蜜的弧度却绕个弯，给了身旁笑着的未婚妻。

他对情感向来迟钝，那一刻却敏感觉察了这温柔的不对等。

这就是不同之处。从前他能把温柔平均分出去，原来是因为还没有真正在意的人。

「也许那是对的，但对的东西一定是好的吗？我宁可他乖僻不驯些，不必被所有人喜爱，只需有个那么一个愿意试着走进他心里去的人，那就是最好的事了。」

老人放下了空茶杯。

他像被这磕碰声惊醒，懵懵地露出一个笑容作为回应。

「茶凉了吧？我去添。」

老人望着他仓皇的背影，没有说话。

12

「明久不该爱我。」一条由纪说，「我不是个好人。」

浅轮直树默然。

「那天半夜我开着厨房灯，面对着婚纱往水杯里倾洒毒药。我不敢抬头，但连水杯里都映着他替我挑婚纱时的笑容。我做梦都想着我们交换戒指的场面，我做梦都想听到那句『我愿意』。他那么爱我——老天啊。我恶心得差点把自己的内脏都呕出来。我当时怎么就没心软？」

「他向我走来。」她喃喃，犹如梦呓，「我不知道会有一天，我面对他时除了满心恐惧以外什么都没有。」

「『我马上就要死了。』他这么告诉我，同时用力地抓住我的肩膀，表情扭曲而痛苦，却并不显得害怕，『所以我想拜托你一件事。』」  
「我那时候心跳声响得快把自己的声音淹没了。我想，他知道了，他那么聪明——他一定知道了。他马上就会让我去死了。」

「在极端恐惧和痛苦的情况下的人类可能是这个世界上最丑恶的生物了。」她惨然地笑了，「我清楚自己的丑陋。太清楚了。」  
「可你知道的。他永远是例外。」

一条由纪说着，捂住自己的脸，像是哭了。细碎的呜声从指缝漏出来。

「他那么聪明。他总是那么聪明。他什么都知道了，可他还是只会叫我快逃。」  
浅轮直树盯着她颊边晶莹的泪，想象它在暖光下流进真锅明久脖颈和衣领的缝隙间，突然发觉自己从来没有抱过他。

记忆里好像有无数次了。当真锅明久抱着课本从他身旁匆匆经过，当真锅明久微微仰着头对站在台阶上的他说话，当真锅明久捧着咖啡坐在他左手边，当真锅明久在宴会上因为他的呼唤回头，当真锅明久由于他的怀疑愤怒、动摇、甩开他的手——有那么多次，他都想拥抱他。

直到「最后」都过了很久的今日，他坐在这里，听她讲他从未真正拥有过的东西，心里翻天覆地。真锅明久垂落在她肩上的软发，在她耳边的鼻息；她稍稍偏转头的角度，就能看到的男人脸颊上柔软的绒毛和淡粉色的嘴唇。

那些少年旧梦中的美好事物，全都不属于他。

「我不值得。」她哽咽，「我怎么配拥有他？」

她是被爱的人。

浅轮直树看到了二十五岁的自己。坐在桌前，颓然地扔下笔，捏着那张信纸，发现自己再也无话可说。满怀情意都像扔进太平洋的石子，在广阔的海中不可能比一条鱼更显眼。他什么也没有。仅仅残余几近干涸的情感、枯竭的表达欲和所有爱而不得的心事。

我不曾被阿兰朵吻过额头。

浅轮直树撕碎了那张纸，从此不再写信。

这就是爱与被爱的区别。

「但他爱你。」浅轮直树说，话出口的那一刻，他发现自己早已泪流满面，声音梗在喉中，不吐不快。词句长出尖锐棱角，拉划他的声带，鲜血淋漓。

真惨，浅轮直树想，爱他的和他爱的都给不了他一个好结局。

「单凭这一点，你值得他的所有。」

13

「明久的东西都在这里。」老人领他上楼，「这里的东西，能带走的，你都带走吧，就算留个纪念。」

他把门拉开。房间长久以来疏于打理，房门打开的时候纷纷扬扬的灰尘在空气中浮动，呛得他直咳嗽。

「不好意思……我很久没有上来这里了。」老人道，话音苦涩，「明久……也很久没回来了。」

他愣住，过了两秒才挥手扇开粉尘，「……没关系。」

屋内陈设极其简单。多年无人使用的床摆在角落，对面书架上是真锅明久的高中课本和笔记。书架旁放置着一个高度大约到他胯部的储物柜，没上锁，表面和这房间里所有物件同样，已经落了厚厚的灰。

浅轮直树拉开储物柜。

他的视野在那瞬间模糊了。

熟悉的、层层叠叠的白色信封。

满满都是他以为再也无法寄到的信。

从第一封到最后一封，按照时间表整理好，整整齐齐地排列在柜子里，随便抽出一封来，信封右下角都画着那个蠢兮兮的颜表情。

「明久说这是他学弟寄的信。每个月都有两三封。那几年明久为了工作的事情东奔西跑，但每个月都要回来一次，整理这些信件。」

浅轮直树看着那个噘嘴索吻的表情，维持勉强的笑意，「那我看，不太好吧？」

「没关系。」老人看出他的僵硬，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，「明久说，如果有一天，有人来要这些信，就让他都带走。」

老人再交代几句，善解人意地下楼。浅轮直树在她背后把信封拆开，抽出泛黄的信纸，展开时，一张小小的纸片掉出来。

他急忙蹲下身去捡，将倒扣在地上的纸翻过来，然后呆住了。

上面是一句简单又郑重的「谢谢你」。

他如遭雷击，发了疯似地将信一封封拆开。

不同的信件，同样的「谢谢你」，没有一封遗漏。写得郑重其事，却从未寄出。

浅轮直树靠在积灰的柜子上，感到自己或许再无力起身。

他果真绝顶聪明。

浅轮直树向他索求爱情。真锅明久就回应他比别人更多的善意和更决然的背影。

因为真锅明久只是不爱他。

拒绝的方式不比说喜欢的方式更少，真锅明久不过是选择了最温吞、最漫长，也最残忍的方法。

浅轮直树低低地笑出声。

真是他的风格啊。

14

他抱着整箱的信件下楼，老人放下杯子，打算起身送他。

浅轮直树摇头，「我自己搬出去，您不用送我了。」

虽然如此，但他第一次感到原来这些纸片这么沉，重得让他手臂发酸。

那条总是趴着的金毛由于主人的动作悠然转醒，懒懒地抬一抬眼皮，稍微挪挪身子，换个姿势，又睡下了。

小屋。清茶。爱犬。折成三角形的砂糖包。

他胸腔的哪个部分突突地发疼。

「能寄这么多信过来，明久和这个学弟的关系一定很好吧。」

望着那个可说是巨大的瓦楞纸箱，老人感叹。

关系很好的，学弟。

浅轮直树把整怀的纸片又向心口拢了拢，想，他们的关系真的也就到这里了。

14

的士的车载电台切到Ólafur Arnalds的Ágúst时，他正经过大海。

天空从远方亮起来。暧昧的殷红，柔和的浅黄。过渡到模糊的蓝紫，到他的头顶，余下一片半梦半醒的鸭青色。

新的一天就要开始。

他站得远一些，仿佛可借此停驻在晨昏交界。

15

浅轮直树打开房门。  
屋里一片昏暗，只有桌前的窗帘没拉严，透进来的一束阳光。

桌面上，那盘奥赛罗还摆在那儿，零散的棋子的光滑表面亮着微光。  
浅轮直树站在几步开外，像是和时间一同凝固了。

「要玩吗？」真锅明久从桌前抬起头，指间夹着一枚白色棋子，眉眼弯弯，浮着温和的笑意，五官都被阳光浸染。  
「……啊，好的。」大约愣了一秒左右，大学生浅轮直树拉开对面的椅子，有些手足无措地坐了下来。

「那么，请多指教。」真锅明久说。  
那就是一切的开始了。


End file.
